Nemeroth
|-|Base= |-|Incomplete Daemon Prince= Summary Nemeroth was a Chaos Lord of Chaos Undivided and leader of a Chaos warband of heretic Astartes called the Chosen of Nemeroth. He manipulated the Ultramarines storming the Forge World Graia with the use of a dead Inquisitor he had possessed as a puppet to allow him and his fleet to enter Real Space. Seeking the artifact that brought him there, Nemeroth desired to become a Daemon Prince by offering it and the world to the Ruinous Powers. Almost succeeding, Nemeroth was ultimately stopped by Titus while in the middle of his transformation, having his head crushed to a pulp. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, possibly higher Name: Nemeroth Origin: Warhammer 40,000:Space Marine Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Heretic Adeptus Astartes, Psyker, Incomplete Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Low), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Summoning (can summon Daemons of Khorne), Body Puppetry (Controlled Inquisitor Drogon's dead body), Likely knows all the Low tier Psyhich abilities, since the latter are referred to as mere tricks that any psyker can easily learn, Space Marine Physiology (Has extra organs that can take over if one should fail, Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required (also allows him to literally eat anything if needed), Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA, can filter out toxins, Immunity to Motion Sickness, White Noise, Sudden Flashes or Sonic Attacks, can survive in vacuum, can breathe underwater, his thoracic bones are mutated to an armor, can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that melt away all organic and some metallic material), Resistance to Poisons & Diseases, Extreme Radiation & Heat, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Illusions and Psychic Attacks Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, possibly higher (Terminator Lightning Claws such as the ones he wields can easily tear through other suits of Terminator armor. Even before his partial ascension, he should likely be above a regular Terminator) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Terminator Marines cannot move as quickly on their feet as regular Marines due to the bulk of their armor) with at least Hypersonic+ combat & reaction speed (Regular Astartes can react to and swat hypersonic projectiles out of the air, while Nemeroth, having earned Terminator honors, should logically be superior) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (At least comparable to particularly strong Marine characters, such as Sol Ba'ken, who wrestled an alien beast as large and heavy as a tank) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, possibly higher (His Claws can easily tear through other suits of Terminator armor) Durability: At least Large Island level, possibly higher (Regular Terminator armor can survive shots from plasma weaponry, and Nemeroth should undoubtedly be tougher both as a prominent Chaos Lord and later an incomplete Daemon Prince) Stamina: Extremely High (Regular Astartes warriors can continue fighting for up to 2 weeks without any sort of sustenance or rest, and Nemeroth should be far above them) Range: Extended melee rage, far farther with Warp powers Standard Equipment: Terminator Armor, Lightning Claws Intelligence: Gifted (All Astartes have enhanced intellect and a great deal of implanted knowledge. Manipulated three other Astartes into allowing his fleet to invade the world they were fighting on without any of them realizing) Weaknesses: Very arrogant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 6